K9 Instincts
by xBrokenDreamerx
Summary: Keeping secrets of your own is one thing.Keeping anothers is different.Whatll happen when Tara's best friend is a werewolf and she is not the only one who knows his secret?5th year with flashbacks to other year’s SiriusOC a little RemusOC full sum inside
1. All Howls Night

3

Prologue

All Howls Night

The air was changing, the once cool night breeze began to grow stronger, whipping through the trees. Two young children where playing in the neighborhood park a few blocks away from their houses. The full moon and street lamps gave the boy and girl the only light. All was well until a strange noise could be heard carrying across the wind.

"Remus! What was that?" The young girl asked. Knuckles turning white as she gripped the play structures railing tighter. Her brown hair whipped across her face and into her hazel eyes.

"You're not scared are you Tara?" The boy Remus asked mockingly standing beside Tara, his sandy blonde hair blown back.

"Remus. Seriously. What if it's a werewolf? My mom said one's loose. Goes after kids. Please Remus can we go?" Tara pleaded visibly shaking in fear.

"You mean…Greyback?" Remus asked getting scared himself.

"Yeah. That's his name. Remus what's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but maybe we should go. Our parents are probably worried," Remus said taking Tara by the hand and leading her off the structure and out of the park.

Tara and Remus had just left the parks gates when they heard the howl from behind them. They turned to see the very werewolf they feared. Greyback stood there staring, drooling and the unmistakable look of hunger glowing within his yellow eyes.

Remus turned to Tara, "Run!"

The two of them took off as fast as they could. The werewolf was close behind them and gaining. As they turned the corner, Tara's house came into view followed by Remus' a few houses down.

"Remus we'll run to my house it's clo…AHHH,"

Tara screamed as she tripped and fell hard on the street's pavement. She looked up to see her house not too far into the distance and Remus still running. Tara tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. She was forced onto her back were she came face to face with the long, sneering, drooling face of the werewolf. His breathing was heavy. Tara could feel the hot stickiness of it against her skin, the drool dripping onto her face. Her scream was caught in her throat. She closed her eye awaiting the inevitable. Tara then found a weight lifted off her. She opened her eyes expecting too be in heaven and to see her father standing before her. When her eyes focused, she was stunned to see Remus trying to take on the werewolf and failing.

"Tara! Run! Get help!"

Tara ran until she heard the piercing scream of Remus Lupin. She turned to see Greyback bite down on Remus. Greyback then proceeded to pick up the now unconscious Remus and take him off towards the surrounding trees.

"REMUS!" Tara screamed

Tara panicked. She was torn between running for help and taking on the werewolf herself. But maybe she didn't have to take on the werewolf, maybe she just needed to scare it away. Tara concentrated hard on growing claws and razor sharp teeth to match that of the werewolf's. Using her metamorhmagus abilities, Tara began chasing after the werewolf who had slowed its pace now that he had what he came for. Once Tara was close enough to Greyback she jumped on his back and sunk her teeth and claws into the beast. Greyback howled from the pain. In one swift movement, he dropped Remus and threw Tara from his back. Blood stuck to his matted fur. Tara quickly moved in front of Remus, claws at the ready.

Greyback watched her threateningly. Watching her every move. Drooling, blood dripping from his teeth, his eyes glowing with an emotion Tara could not read. After what felt like an eternity, Greyback backed down, disappearing into the trees, failing to gain his victim as he was used too. Once Tara was sure Greyback was gone, she retracted her teeth and claws and feel to the ground by Remus shaking. She placed a hand over his heart and could still feel it beating, he wasn't dead. In the distance, Tara could she someone running towards them, a woman with a small white light moving in front of her. Tara's mom came running towards the two children. Both lay fallen on the cement road. She knelt down by her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Tara's eyes fluttered to her moms and then to Remus'. Tara may have saved Remus from Greyback. Though she knew, saving him from himself would be a different story.


	2. Remember That One Time? Ch1

7

Chapter 1

Remember That One Time…?

"Remus, will you come on? What are you so worried about?" asked an 11-year-old Tara standing in the doorway to the Hogwarts Express.

After the incident two years ago, Remus had gone from carefree and reckless to a more cautious and reserved boy. When he received his letter to Hogwarts, he was hesitant to accept. Tara had to do much persuading to get him to come. He was too worried about the what if's that may or may not occur. Now, yet again, Remus was demonstrating his cautious demeanor.

"Remus, come on…please. You have nothing to worry about, I'm here for you, and always will be," said Tara extending her hand.

Remus took it and boarded the train. As the train began moving, the two found it harder and harder to find a place to sit. Finally, they arrived at a compartment that only contained two students. Two boys, both of whom looked to be first years.

"Let's try this one Remus," Tara opened the compartment door and spoke to those inside, "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure," spoke a boy with messy black hair. He moved over closer towards the window while the boy sitting opposite moved just enough to provide sitting room.

"I'm Tara Knight by the way, and this is my friend Remus Lupin," Tara said taking the seat next to the boy who spoke to her while Remus sat opposite her.

"James Potter," answered the boy with messy black hair shaking their hands.

Tara then looked at the boy who was sitting next to Remus. He had been staring at Tara ever since she opened the compartment door and she could not understand why. She found this to both be uncomfortable and rude.

"Can I help you…Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Sirius Black, please to make you acquaintance," he said whilst taking Tara's hand and gently kissing the top of it.

"And pompous too," Tara said taking her hand away rather briskly, "Wait. Did you say…Black?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Excuse me," Tara said rushing out of the compartment with her hand over her mouth trying to contain the sobs.

"I-I'll go see if she's ok," stuttered Remus as he exited the compartment to go find Tara, just as another boy entered.

"What did I say?" asked Sirius to no one in particular. James just shrugged his shoulders.

Remus moved through the narrow corridor of the train to find Tara, peering into every compartment. He walked past the lavatories only to back step at the sound of crying. He opened the door to find Tara slumped on the floor, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Tara," he looked at her questioningly

"He's related. Remus. My father is dead because of people like his family. People like his family, who believe in doing whatever it takes to keep pureblood purity. The Death Eater that killed my father is related…to him!"

~*~The sorting~*~

Tara watched patiently, waiting for her name to be called. She watched as the other first years were sorted. Tara inwardly cringed when Sirius' name was called. The way he strutted towards the stool to be sorted bothered her to no end. She was positive that a boy like Black would be sorted into Slytherin. His whole family belonged to that Hogwarts house. She was shocked when he was sorted into Gryffindor and was sure that the other three Hogwarts houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, students felt the same way. Maybe he was different from his family thought Tara…just maybe. More students were sorted into their respective houses. Soon Tara was being called.

"Knight, Tara."

Tara walked up and sat on the old rickety three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall proceeded to place the old hat on Tara's head, as she had done with all the other students. The hat fell over Tara's eyes making it difficult to see. Tara let out a small yelp as the hat began to talk to her.

"Hmm. Tricky, tricky," began the sorting hat in a low murmur, "Brains you've got plenty, and yes loyalty is by far you best virtue. A GREAT Hufflepuff you would make. Ah, but your courage is what sets you apart. GRYFFINDOR!" roared the sorting hat.

Tara happily made her way through the crowd to the Gryffindor table. On her way, she passed Remus. "I'll save you a seat," she whispered to him patting him on the back.

Remus looked at her curiously, as he walked up to be sorted and Tara walked to the table where she sat across from Sirius and James.

"Um…Sirius?" Tara asked cautiously

"Yeah?" Sirius responded looking at Tara as Remus sat down next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened on the train. It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," explained Tara

Remus continued for Tara at Sirius' confused expression, "Tara's dad died four years ago at the hands of a Death Eater. One who is related to your family?"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sirius said quickly. "But believe me, I want nothing to do with the beliefs my family has. When they find out I was sorted into Gryffindor, they'll have a fit. They might even send me a howler. It'll be perfect." Sirius added with a grin, feeling all too proud of himself for accomplishing the one thing that would anger his parents the most.

"Earth to Tara. Come in Tara."

"Huh?" said Tara blinking a few times.

"You haven't spoken the whole trip. Where'd your mind travel this time?" Sirius joked, who was lounging against the window. Next to him was his partner in crime James and next to James was Peter, a small lump of a boy that Tara only tolerated and found rather unnerving.

Peter became friends with the three other boys in third year when he, as Tara assumed must have been an accident, hexed Severus. James and Sirius had developed a rather fond enjoyment for hexing Severus Snape since their first year. Tara never fully understood why, and like Remus, never took part in the hexing. However, she did share the common dislike for the greasy haired Slytherin. This dislike of Severus put a strain on Tara's and her fellow Gryffindor Lily Evan's friendship for Lily was friends with Severus. A friendship Tara never quite understood. Lily hated James and Sirius for the way they treated Severus and could not understand why Tara chose to be friends with them. Tara could still hang out with the boys as she was best mates with Remus and Lily and the other fifth year Gryffindor girls seemed to like him.

"Just remembering first year when we all met," said Tara leaning her shoulder into Remus who was reading a book.

"Wow you only went back four years this time!" James said faking shock as he clutched at his heart for emphasis.

"Oh shut it Potter or I'll steal your new glasses."

"You do that and I'll have to give you detention," said Remus putting his book down beside him.

"Really now," said Tara. A devilish grin taking over her fair face, "Is that really how you want to use your new powers as prefect, sending your friends to detention?"

"Ya, Remus. We could use this to our advantage," said Sirius giving Tara one of his infamous smirks.

Remus went red and hid behind his book. Everyone else began to go into a fit of laughter. Sirius seemed to have barked with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," said Tara

"No, no," said Sirius regaining his composer, "it just reminded me about second year."

Tara looked at Sirius puzzled before realizing what he was talking about. They had told no one about the little incident that took place in the fall of their second year. Tara hadn't even told Remus.

Tara was walking back from the library after completing a transfiguration essay. She only had a flight of stairs to go and was thankful, as the books were getting heavy. She then felt as though she was being followed. She turned around only to come face to face with Luscius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"What do you gits want?" Tara asked trying to sound braver than she was; she was cornered, and she could not reach her wand.

"We just came to see if you needed some help?" answered Lucius

"I'm fine thanks," Tara said snidely

"Now, now, don't be hasty, Knight. Us purebloods have to stick together," said Lucius moving closer to Tara.

"Ha! Purebloods. Unless I stand corrected, Snivellus is only a half-blood. Father was a muggle wasn't he. Left your mum right?" Tara said the later cautiously.

"You leave my family out of this," yelled Severus advancing on Tara, "Beauty isn't so tough without her beast,"

"Hope you're not recruiting Malfoy."

Tara looked up to see Sirius standing on the landing ahead of her. Lucius and Severus, having turned their attention to Sirius, gave Tara an opening. She quickly moved past the two Slytherin's and ran behind Sirius.

"What a git," said James crossing his arms stubbornly

"Oh don't be jealous James. Sev and Lil's have known each other as long as I've known Remus," Said Tara

"It doesn't make sense. She should be with me."

"She is not dating him. So stop being such a pillock Potter," said Tara

Peter laughed at this and started chanting pillock Potter in a rather awful singsong voice.

"Well I have to do prefect duty. Tara do you know where Lily is?" asked Remus standing up and moving towards the door.

"Um, if she's not with Mary and Kae-Ann…then try a private compartment with Snivellus," laughed Tara using the nickname James and Sirius had given Severus.

"Just don't interrupt if they are snogging," added Sirius as Remus left the compartment shaking his head.

This had been Tara's life with the four boys, constant laughs and knowing not to take life to seriously. However, not all was good fun with the boys. There were times when life wasn't all laughs. Many times over the years, James or Sirius but mostly Sirius, would make an insensitive comment that would drive Tara away. She was lucky to also be friends with her dorm mates, Lily, Mary and Kae-Ann, though Remus always made sure to always bring her back.

"Hey Tara, Tara," said Sirius catching his breath from laughing so hard

"Yeah?" Tara asked looking up at Sirius from clutching her sides

"Why didn't you tell what really happened?" at Tara's confused expression Sirius continued, "You know, the part were Snivellus snogged you."

"Oh for Godric's sake, I've been trying to forget that," said Tara getting embarrassed

"That must have been…greasy," commented Peter

"It was nasty that's for sure Peter. Although I don't think he wanted to either. Most likely put up to it by Lucius."

"Probably imagined it was _someone_ else," said Sirius giving Tara a 'play along' look

"Oh I don't know, Sirius. You think this _someone_ has red hair and is named after a flower," added Tara

"You wouldn't," said James going wide-eyed.

"Lily and Snivellus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Lily…" the three began to chant

"ENOUGH!" yelled James lunging at Sirius and grabbing him around the throat. His breathing raged.

Tara tried not to laugh at the situation. Slowly she couldn't contain her muffled giggles. Even her hand covering her mouth couldn't contain the noise. Giving in, Tara allowed her laughter to fill the compartment. Soon Peter joined in laughing, followed by Sirius once James' grip loosened from around his neck. James, taking in the whole situation, too, began laughing. For the remainder of the trip, Tara entertained the boys by transforming her facial features into that of various animals.


	3. The Other Boy Ch2

7

Chapter 2

The Other Boy

Tara woke early the next morning in a disgruntled mood. Lily, who must have woken up at the 'crack of crazy' as Tara bitterly put it, sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast at 7:50am with a just as angry Mary and Alice, who, too, got up early thanks to Lily.

"She's insane," exclaimed Alice after taking a bite out of her strawberry jam spread toast.

Alice Carter was one of Tara's closer friends. She was short, only five feet and two inches. She had short reddish brown hair that framed her face and black framed rectangular glasses that really showed off her brilliant brown eyes.

"Who honestly wakes up at bloody seven in the morning?" chimed in Mary

Mary MacDonald was another friend of Tara's though Mary was closer with Lily. Mary was of average height of five feet six inches, which still made Tara taller.

"Lily Evans," the three girls said together before bursting into a fit of giggles

"Hey look who's looking this way," said Alice pointing a finger behind Tara in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Tara turned in her seat to see Jack Ashwood, a sixth year Ravenclaw. He played for their Quidditch team as keeper and this year's captain. Jack also happened to be Tara's crush, though she never told the boys for obvious reasons. One could not deny the fact that Jack was good looking, standing tall at six feet with short, buzzed cut, black hair, but it was his eyes that caught every girl's attention. Jack had these piercing grey eyes that seemed as though they could be searching your soul. Tara noticed Alice was right, he was looking straight at her. Blushing, Tara quickly looked away.

"Hey girls."

Tara looked up to see Lily sitting down next to Alice, across from Mary.

"Nice of you to join us oh early one," mocked Tara

"Gees get us up at seven and you don't even get here 'til quarter after eight. Sounds fair to me," said Mary

"Hey Tara, Jack's coming over," said Lily in a singsong voice.

"WH-what," stammered Tara

Sure enough, Jack had gotten up from his seat at the Ravenclaw table, and looked to be walking towards the Gryffindor table, and was looking over at her and her friends. Tara's heart was pounding, readying itself to come out of her chest like in those muggle cartoons she watched as a child. Her mouth was slowly drying as he came closer. Just then Jack stopped and turned around and left the Great Hall. Tara's heart fell, in the midst of her confusion; Tara felt a pair of arms drop around her shoulders.

"Can I help you Black?" Tara asked bitterly

Sirius gave out a low chortle, "Someone's not a morning person, remind me that if ever I wake up with you beside me,"

Tara turned in her seat to face Sirius, "Shove off Black," said Tara trying to maintain a straight face but failing miserably and letting out a low giggle.

"Nice going Sirius if you hadn't shown up Ja…" Mary was cut off by a quick slap to the stomach by Tara who had turned to face her and gave her a look that said '_shut up they don't know_'

"Right?" said Sirius giving Tara a confused look, "So James wanted me to tell you that he wants to get an early start on Quidditch and to meet him during lunch to discus possible new victims…erm…players and such,"

"And he couldn't tell me this because?"

"Too…embarrassed," Sirius said winking causing the two of them to laugh hysterically as Sirius walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Alice

"Oh just Sirius being…"

"A git," said Lily cutting off Tara

"He's not so bad. I don't see why you despise him so much?" asked Tara as the owls came in with the timetables.

The girls opened their timetables and began comparing. Tara noted that they all had History of Magic and Potions together in the morning. After lunch, Tara had Divination with Alice where Lily and Mary had Ancient Ruins and then they all met up again for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Well this should be a fun day. I can't stand Slughorn and Binns is such a bore," commented Tara

"Well at least we are all together…with exception," added Mary at the looks she got from her friends

"Oh sure, but it's with the rest of the Gryffindor's. You know what that means," said Lily sullenly.

"Lily, will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Tara, Mary and Alice said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Much to Tara's surprise, the day went by rather quickly. Even Binns didn't seem to bore Tara as much as usual. Before Tara knew it, the day was over. After going to the dormitories, Tara and Alice headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Lily and Mary said they would join them later. Tara and Alice sat opposite from each other in the Great Hall waiting for the other girls to join them. Out of the corner of her eye, Tara saw Remus walk in followed by Jack. The same feeling of her heart pounding out of her chest came back

"Hey Tara,"

Tara looked up see Remus. Her face fell as realization sunk in that a guy like Jack would not want to sit with her.

"Remus, hey, why don't you go sit with James, Sirius and Peter and goof off the way you boys do," said Alice shooing Remus away.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Tara looked up this time to see that Jack really was standing in front of her, "Yes, of course," she said, the smile never leaving her face

"Thanks," Said Jack sitting down next to Tara

"So what brings you over to the Gryffindor table?" asked Alice

"Thought you lovely ladies could use some company," said Jack

"So Jack, you play quidditch right?" asked Alice trying to make a better conversation than the one she had started earlier.

"Yes I do. Quidditch captain this year," said Jack giving himself an ego boost.

"Wow, you must be really good. Tara _almost_ became Quidditch captain too," added Alice

"Really, what happened?" Jack asked focusing his attention on Tara

"Thanks Alice," said Tara shooting her a glare, "Well that _luxury_ was given to James having a year up on me playing for the team."

"That's rough Tara. If you ask me, _you_ are _way_ better than James out on the pitch, would have made a better captain too. But that's just me," said Jack

"Thanks Jack, that's so sweet of you. But sometimes talent isn't everything. James has the teams respect. That's what's going to win us the cup this year," said Tara confidently

"Really now, think you're going to beat my team?" asked Jack in a flirtatious challenging way

"I don't _think_ Jack, I know," Tara said flirting back

"What about some _private_ lessons?" Jack asked placing a hand on Tara's that just so happened to be on her thigh.

"Hey girls how was class," said Lily cheerfully as she and Mary came into the Great Hall and over to Alice and Tara and inadvertently Jack.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later Tara," said Jack getting up and walking back to his friends.

"Tara I am so sorry I didn't see him," apologized Lily.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. He said he'd talk to me again right," Tara said with a smile. The girls just laughed at her as they sat down.

Meanwhile, down at the other end of the Gryffindor table…

"What does she think she is doing?" asked James furiously, "Fraternizing with the enemy!" James slammed his fist on the table startling Peter from his food

"Flirting is what it looks like. Did she just giggle…I think she just giggled," Sirius too sounded furious Remus noted

"Mates if you haven't noticed Tara is a girl. She is allowed to flirt like you so commonly do Sirius, and giggle like James fawns over Lily. It's only natural," intervened Remus

"You're saying this doesn't bother you Moony?" asked Sirius shocked

"No Sirius, it doesn't. There is little reason for it to bother me. The better question is why does it bother to you?" Remus questioned Sirius.

"It doesn't bother me," Sirius firmly stated, leaving his seat and walking over to Tara.

Remus, James, and Peter all looked at each other and followed Sirius, afraid of what their friend might be up to. When they reached Tara, Jack had already returned to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Knight!"

Tara looked up from her dinner that she had just turned back to and turned around to see Sirius leading the way followed closely by James, then Peter and lastly a nervous Remus.

"What's up boys?" asked Tara

Tara was still furious with Sirius. During morning break, she had gone to talk to James about Quidditch as Sirius had told her to only to find out Sirius had lied to her and James was overly confused and told her that "_he was captain and he would be making all the decisions."_

"We need to talk," said Sirius

"Oh really, if I remember correctly…oh that's right…we don't," Tara said bitterly turning back to her food

"Look Black. If she doesn't want to talk to you and your disgusting friends, no offence Remus…" "None taken," said Remus as Lily continued, "I suggest you leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Evans this has nothing to do with you," said Sirius, placing his hands on the table and leaning into Lily.

"Sirius, that's enough!" said Tara raising her voice at Sirius.

"No!" said Sirius, grabbing onto Tara's arm, "what's enough is you talking to that, that Ravenclaw!"

"That Ravenclaw has a name! And it's none of your business who I talk to!" said Tara through clenched teeth.

"It bloody well is Tara!" Sirius growled, his grip getting tighter.

"Sirius! You're hurting me." Tara whimpered.

"Sirius you need to let go," said Remus, grabbing onto Sirius and trying to pry off his arm.

Sirius looked over at Remus and then to Tara's arm. He let go in a flourish and looked down at his own hands, frightened by what he had just done. His attention was caught by the quite sob that broke the silence that had crept over the Great Hall that had gone unnoticed by the small group of Gryffindors. Tara quickly got up from the table and exited the Great Hall followed closely by Remus.

"Tara! Tara, wait up."

However, Tara didn't stop for her best friend. She just kept running up the stairs, trying to get away. She never thought that talking to another boy would end up hurting her this way. She wasn't watching were she was going as she continued to run up the stairs, her vision blurred by the tears cascading down her face. She heard a voice scream at her in the distance but couldn't make out the words. As she took another step forward, she knew what she hadn't heard…look out. The staircase she was on had begun to change and Tara found herself falling off the edge. She screamed as she fell, certain she would not survive the fall. Then, something happened. It didn't feel like she was falling at all, but instead suspended in mid air. Tara opened her eyes to see that she was indeed floating in the air. She looked down to see Remus with his wand pointed at her. Slowly, Tara made her way down to Remus, who caught her in his outstretched arms.

"Remus, you saved me," Tara said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Just returning the favor," Remus then carried Tara the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
